Welcome to the Family
by Keep Calm and Be Cool
Summary: When Paula Crock is attacked, her daughter Artemis is temporarily placed in the care of Bruce Wayne and his 7 annoying children, one of which is very familiar. Will she be able to fit in with her new 'family?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is one of those backwards stories where Dami is the oldest and Dick is the youngest, I'm not sure where Helena's supposed to be so I just kind of put her there I guess. Ages and Aliases as follows:**

**Damian Wayne, 20 (Red X), Helena Wayne, 19 (Huntress), Tim Drake, 18 (Red Robin), Steph Brown, 17 (Spoiler), Cass Cain, 16 (Black Bat), Jason Todd, 15 (Red Hood) and last but not least Dick Grayson, 13 (Robin)**

**Now on to the story at last…**

_**When Paula Crock is attacked, her daughter Artemis is temporarily placed in the care of Bruce Wayne and his 7 annoying children, one of which is very familiar. Will She be able to fit in with her new 'family'?**_

* * *

**Welcome to the Family**

**Chapter One**

Artemis grunted as she landed in the alley with a thud, slight pain shooting through her foot.

"Ouch that looked painful."

The archer counted to 10 under her breath before turning to face the Boy Wonder, his ever present smirk mocking her clumsiness.

"Not all of us can be as graceful as you shorty," she shot back as she stood to her full height and looked down at him.

"I have 6 older siblings Arty, if I had a dollar for every time I've been called short, Bruce Wayne would be scrubbing my toilets," Robin grinned as he headed past her towards the zeta tubes.

"Must you be so infuriating?" she called as she raced after him.

* * *

"Must you give him more words to butcher?" Huntress muttered as she stood on the roof watching her little brother and his friend disappear. "All we'll hear for the next week is how furiating things are!"

Red Robin wasn't listening he was listening to someone through his comm.

"Come on Huntress, Sportsmaster's been sighted entering an apartment near Gotham North, we need to check it out," he ordered as he fired his grappling hook and swung to the next roof leaving his older sister grumbling to herself.

* * *

The door had been busted open and everything inside had been messed up. As Red Robin entered the apartment two scenarios came to mind, an intruder searching for something and a struggle. He was betting on both.

He turned at the sound of Huntress gasping and went to join her in the living room. He found her kneeling next to the body of a woman lying in a pool of blood, a battered wheelchair thrown across the room. He recognised the face instantly; he'd seen her file on the bat computer.

She was Paula Crock aka the ex-Huntress aka Sportsmaster's ex-wife aka Cheshire and Artemis' mother.

"Pulse?" he eventually asked.

"Faint but it's there," Huntress responded, reaching for her comm. "This is Huntress is anyone there?"

"I can forward you to Miss Stephanie if you wish Miss Helena," replied a familiar British voice.

"Please do Alf, it's an emergency oh and can you send an ambulance to my location?"

"Of course Miss Helena, good luck."

"Thanks Alf."

"Wassup Helli?" Spoiler's voice rang through the comm, "I was just heading to meet up with Cass for a final patrol."

Huntress rolled her eyes as Red Robin chuntered about using names in the field behind her.

"Spoiler I need you to get over to Gotham North we'll be pursuing Sportsmaster, he's attacked his ex-wife," she explained only to have the comm snatched away.

"Ignore Huntress, she's stupid, listen carefully ok Spoiler?" Red Robin asked.

"Sure thing Timpon," Spoiler replied with a giggle.

Resisting the urge to bash his head into the nearest wall, Red Robin replied, "I want you to meet up with Black Bat as planned and send her over to the zeta tube to meet me. Then I want you to meet up with Red X and Red Hood, they're somewhere near Crime Alley and _then_ head here. By that time the ambulance will have arrived and Huntress will have gotten enough information for the 4 of you to find Sportsmaster, am I clear?"

"As crystal, see ya later Timmy."

Red Robin threw the comm back to his sister who was still glaring at him.

"Oh come on," he sighed, "My plan is so much better than yours!"

"Get out Tim, before I throw you out."

* * *

"Did Spoiler explain the situation to you?" Red Robin asked as he landed beside Black Bat in the alley.

She shrugged, "A Little. Why are we here?"

"Someone has to tell Artemis, I don't think the others are mature or sympathetic enough to do it."

"Shouldn't we wait?"

"No, it's better to catch them before they're sent on another mission, it'll be all over the news by the time they get back," he pointed out as he entered an override code into the telephone box and the two disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"Robin I swear to god if you say the word furiating one more time I am going to kill you!"

The archer's furious voice echoed around the cave. Wally and Megan popped their heads out of the kitchen and into the corridor

"Whoa dude!" Wally exclaimed as his best friend appeared beside him, "Why are you ticking off Artemis? I believe that job has already been taken by moi!"

"Learn to share KF," Robin shrugged as he took a cookie from the plate Megan offered around.

"You're a good cook Miss M, Agent A would be proud."

"Agent A?" Megan echoed.

"Only the God of the Cookie, no cookie or 'biscuit' will ever compare to his, ever! I'll bring some in some time so that you cookie deprived people can marvel at the aster of Agent A's cookies."

"This is exactly why you don't have a girlfriend," commented a voice from behind them.

The trio turned to see two unknown teenagers snacking from the plate of cookies.

"And you are?" Megan asked.

"Megs, this is Red Robin and Black Bat," Wally explained before adding in a baby voice, "Wobin's their baby bwother."

Robin sent a punch to his best friends arm before returning his attention to his siblings.

"What are you two doing here? This is _my_ space remember?"

"Don't worry," Black Bat shook her head, "We didn't come to talk to you."

"You've finally decided to buy me a lifetime supply of chicken whizees?" Wally asked excitedly.

"No," Red Robin deadpanned, "We need to speak to Artemis."

"And you can," said archer announced as she stormed into the kitchen, "After I've killed bird brain."

Red Robin jumped in just in time and grabbed Artemis to prevent the murder of his little brother. "We _really_ need to talk," he repeated, pointing towards the therapy room.

"Look… other bird boy, I know who you are, and I've seen you around Gotham. You're a hero, good for you but that doesn't mean you can boss me around. If you have something to tell me, you can tell me here."

The two had a good two minute stare off before Black Bat interrupted.

"Today at 6:39pm, Red Robin and Huntress responded to a call that claimed Sportsmaster had been sighted in an apartment near Gotham North. They arrived to discover that Paula Crock had been attacked. Your mother is in Gotham General Hospital as we speak."

Artemis shook her head, "You're lying, Sportsmaster wouldn't dare."

"Deny it all you like, the facts remain the same," Black Bat shrugged, turning and heading for the zeta tube.

Artemis leant back against the counter, a million questions running through her head.

_Was it true?_

_Why would he attack her mom?_

_Was she ok?_

_Where was Jade?_

_What would happen to her?_

The last thing she heard was her name being called as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Um… That's it for the first chapter I guess. Let me know what you thought, did you like it, did you hate it? Should I continue or should I just hang my head in shame? Is there any way you think I can improve it? Leave a review to let me know.**

**-KC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**When Paula Crock is attacked, her daughter Artemis is temporarily placed in the care of Bruce Wayne and his 7 annoying children, one of which is very familiar.**_ _**Will she be able to fit in with her new 'family?**_

**Welcome to the Family**

**Chapter Two**

Robin sighed in annoyance as his sister broke some tragic news in the bluntest way possible. He watched as Megan carefully approached Artemis, a sympathetic look on her face. The archer had leant back against the counter, her eyes closed as she processed the information. Wally meanwhile, stood near the doorway like a lemon, not quite sure whether to approach Artemis or get out of her way. Red Robin had gone after Black Bat and Robin decided to follow. When he exited the kitchen he found both his brother and sister unmasked and arguing quietly.

"Seriously Cass? You couldn't have been a touch more sympathetic?" Tim hissed.

"She didn't give us a chance to explain ourselves and we don't have all night," Cass pointed out, "With Damian, Helena, Steph and Jason all looking for Sportsmaster, Bruce is out on his own and Joker broke out of Arkham the other night. It is not our job to play therapist to a bunch of teenagers Tim; it's our job to protect Gotham."

"Her mom was put in hospital by her father and her sister is nowhere to be found, give her a break!"

"So it's definitely true?" Dick asked, finally announcing his presence. They'd known he was there of course, they were bats, they always know.

"Yeah," Tim nodded, "Me and Helena found her just after we left you at the zeta tube."

"Poor Artemis," Dick sighed.

"It's Sportsmaster I feel sorry for, not only has he got the others on his trail, as soon as Cheshire finds out there'll be hell to pay," Cass added as she stepped into the zeta tube.

"Access granted, Black Bat A08, authorisation Batman 02."

Tim opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of yelling from the kitchen. Instead he pulled on his cowl and raced after his brother toward the noise.

They arrived in time to see Artemis slump into Megan's arms with Wally yelling at her to wake up.

"This is going to be a long night," Robin sighed as Red Robin contacted the League over the comm.

* * *

Half an hour later the entire team plus Green Arrow and Roy found themselves waiting in the corridor outside the med bay. Red Robin had been called out by Batman 10 minutes before.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked calmly, breaking the silence.

"She fainted," Megan sighed, "I could feel all her emotions, and they were so strong and so… confused."

"She had a panic attack," Black Canary announced as she emerged from the med bay, "She's fine, just sleeping."

"What do we tell her about her mom?" Green Arrow asked, "It's the first thing she'll want to know."

Robin activated the holographic computer in his glove, "According to Red X, Paula Crock is in surgery as we speak."

"Surgery?" Raquel echoed.

"Apparently she sustained a blow to the head, causing her brain to haemorrhage. They're treating the bleed now, after that it's up to her."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Well she's been put into a medically induced coma to try and prevent her brain from further damage. If they try to wake her up straight away it could put more stress or pressure on the brain than there already is."

"So she has to wake up in her own time?" Zatanna asked.

"Exactly."

"Wait, what do we do with Artemis?" Conner asked.

"She could stay with us," Green Arrow suggested.

"Or here at the cave," Megan added.

"I don't know," Robin shrugged, "I think Batman's sorting something out."

* * *

"Bruce, Honey, I said yes to Tim and to Steph and to Cass and to Jason and to Dick but this time I'm saying no," Selina sighed as her fiancé voiced his idea to her, "You cannot keep bringing home orphaned children like they're stray kittens it's not fair on them."

Bruce had left his patrol early and returned to the Batcave to discuss the Crock family situation with his wife to be before making any definite arrangements. At that moment, the two were sat on the steps of the Batcave with their costumes on but their masks off.

"How is it not fair on them?" Bruce asked, "They get a home and a family, they're our children Selina and we love them."

"I'm not saying I don't, you know I love them but think about it. Besides Damian and Helena they all came to us after they were orphaned or removed from their families. Artemis' mother is still alive and you know as well as I do that she may not make it. Artemis needs someone who can be close to her and spend time with her. We can't!"

"She's safest here!" Bruce argued back, "If Sportsmaster strikes again and he most likely will, there'll be 9 of us waiting to fight him. If he were to attack we would be able to hold him back long enough for Alfred to get Artemis to the Batcave and call Bette and Barbara for back up. Not only will she be safe but she'll be closer to her school, to her friends and to the hospital where her mother is being treated."

Selina let out a frustrated sigh, "Do you always have to be so… so… right?"

"Yes," Bruce answered seriously.

"Fine," she sighed, "You win. Tomorrow you can go and fetch Artemis and I'll help Alfred get a room ready and the bat brats under control."

"I knew you'd come to see it my way," Bruce grinned, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before pulling his cowl back on and heading for the Batmobile to resume his patrol.

Selina shook her head, "That man will be the death of me."

* * *

**So yeah, this is a re write of chapter 2 I really really hope it's better than the last one. Oh god I actually feel ashamed of the last one it was so rushed and messy that I just… wish I had thought it through more before I posted it. But hey, I learnt from my mistakes and I think I've improved a little bit so I'm happy. If you can't take bad things in your stride then you're screwed so what can you do?**

**Read, review, do you like it? Hate it? Let me know how I can improve it.**

**-KC **


	3. Chapter 3

_**When Paula Crock is attacked, her daughter Artemis is temporarily placed in the care of Bruce Wayne and his 7 annoying children, one of which is very familiar.**_ _**Will she be able to fit in with her new 'family?**_

* * *

**Welcome to the Family**

**Chapter Three**

Artemis sighed heavily as a gust of wind blew through her hair. She sat silently, drawing patterns in the sand with her fingertip. Green Arrow and Black Canary stood at the top of the beach outside Mt Justice, watching their 'niece' come to terms with the recent news.

"Is this a good idea?" Ollie asked eventually, "I mean, wouldn't she be better off with us?"

"She needs her friends Ollie, her normal friends. She needs to be in Gotham, it's the best solution for everyone," Dinah pointed out, "It's not like we won't see her again, after all it's only until her mom is well enough to look after her again."

"You're right I guess. When's Bats supposed to be here?"

Dinah looked to her watch, it was 11:30, that left 15 minutes until she was to be picked up and taken to her temporary home in Gotham. "Quarter of an hour, we should get her inside and ready to go."

The two adults slowly made their way down the beach until they were stood either side of her.

"Artemis, you-"

"Why did he do it?" Artemis interrupted her mentor, "He hasn't bothered us in ages. Sure he'll attack if he runs into me on a mission but he hasn't come anywhere near us at home since Mom kicked him out."

"We don't know, but we're going to find out, Batman has his best people on Sportsmaster's trail," Canary assured.

"You mean the Bat Brats? I've seen enough of them to last a lifetime. It's bad enough I can't go out in Gotham at night without running into one of them, now I'm going to be working with them?"

"Yeah about that…" Ollie trailed off rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You are under no circumstances to do anything hero related until this situation has passed," finished a voice from behind them.

"You're early," Arrow muttered as the trio turned to face the Dark Knight.

"You can't stop me from being a hero," Artemis shook her head, "Not after everything I've done to get where I am now. Do you think turning my back on my family was easy? It wasn't but I did it because I wanted to save people not hurt them."

"I can and I will. You have too much on your mind at the moment to focus on missions. As soon as we reach Gotham you will be frozen out of all zeta tubes and we will be keeping an eye out for you while on patrol at night. Get your things and let's go," Batman ordered.

"No," Artemis crossed her arms, "You can't make me."

"Either you come back to Gotham now or I can have you taken to Arkham and locked in solitary confinement. I'll be waiting in the mission room for your decision."

Batman turned and marched back up the beach toward the cave.

"Solitary confinement," Artemis snorted as she got to her feet, "He can't do that can he?"

Artemis' eyes widened when neither her mentor nor her trainer responded and she raced after the Bat. Maybe following the rules for once would pay off.

* * *

"Recognised Batman, 02. Recognised Artemis, B07."

"Home sweet Gotham," Artemis rolled her eyes picking up the bags Canary had packed for her and stepping out of the zeta tube and into the alley.

"As of now you are officially banned from using any and all zeta tubes without permission from me, Black Canary or Green Arrow. Should you try to you will-"

"Be spending the next 2 months in solitary confinement, I think we covered this already," Artemis finished flatly. All she wanted was to dump her stuff somewhere and get to the hospital to see her mother. Was that too much to ask?

Batman glared at her for a moment for interrupting but soon turned his head at the sound of a vehicle approaching.

"This must be your lift," Batman explained as he stood back to give room for the driver to reverse into the alley.

Artemis felt her jaw drop as the sleek black limo came to a halt in front of her. "I don't think this is my lift," she shook her head.

"As a matter of fact it is," corrected a voice as the door opened, "And if you don't mind we have somewhere to be so hurry up."

Sat inside the limo was a young man with short black hair and stern blue eyes.

Artemis turned to Batman only to see that he had already gone. Sighing, she climbed into the limo beside the man, knowing that it was going to be a long journey.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that sending Damian to fetch a guest is like sending Cass to be the bearer of bad news, a disaster waiting to happen," Jason stated as the Bat family sat in the sitting room of Wayne Manor awaiting the arrival of their newest addition.

"Heavy on the dis," Dick added.

"Lacking on the aster," Babs agreed.

"Does she have to be here?" Jason asked, "She only encourages him and she always shows up with this thing."

The 'thing' he gestured to with his thumb scowled and hit him over the back of the head.

"Jason, Bette, knock it off," Selina warned.

"Gladly," Bette nodded, shoving Jason off the end of the sofa. He landed on the floor with a thud.

"Not quite what I meant," Selina sighed.

"Hey if I'm a thing then he's an it," Bette shrugged.

"And this is why Red Hood and Flamebird aren't allowed to patrol together," Tim muttered.

"How are we going to get out and on patrol with Artemis here anyway?" Steph asked, "I mean I'm pretty sure she'll notice the fact that we all disappear at night."

"I'm limiting your patrols," explained Bruce as he entered the room. He'd caught the zeta tube back to the Batcave to change in time for Artemis' arrival. "From now on there will be a schedule for who patrols and when."

There was a fair bit of complaining at that but they knew it was only temporary. The sound of wheels on gravel soon caught their attention.

"Ready?" Bruce asked.

The family looked at each other once more and the answer was clear.

Cass spoke up, "I think the question is whether or not she's ready for us."

* * *

**This is one of those chapters that has to be here but at the same time I can't quite write it. I know it's confusing but it's going to be explained in later chapters ok? I'm going to try posting at least one chapter a week from now on but the next few weeks will be difficult since I'm starting my case study (12.5% of my Core Science GCSE) on Wednesday. Followed by the other 12.5% which is data handling or something like that so please be patient with me ok? I'm going to start writing the next chap tonight but I may not finish it. Sorry. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows.**

**-KC **


	4. Chapter 4

_**When Paula Crock is attacked, her daughter Artemis is temporarily placed in the care of Bruce Wayne and his 7 annoying children, one of which is very familiar.**_ _**Will she be able to fit in with her new 'family?**_

* * *

**Welcome to the Family**

**Chapter Four**

"I've seen you on T.V," Artemis spoke up as the limo pulled out of the alley, "You're Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne's eldest son."

"Correct," he nodded, "And you're Artemis Crock, you're in my brother Jason's class at GA. He refers to you as his detention buddy."

The few minutes that followed were silent until Artemis spoke up again.

"So… I'm not living with you now am I?"

"Do you not want to?"

"No no! It's just… I'm just a nobody from Gotham North who got a lucky break and you guys are like Gotham's Royal Family. I just want to know why Mr Wayne would take me in."

Damian felt a migraine coming on; he really wasn't the sort of person to give pep talks.

"First of all, you obviously have potential for something or you wouldn't have received the scholarship in the first place. Secondly, Father doesn't judge people on their backgrounds. Dick grew up in a circus, Jason's a former street kid, Stephanie's dad is in prison, Cass' parents abused her and Tim's parents were neglectful but he's taken them all in. You're not any different."

The two fell silent once again as Artemis considered Damian's words.

"You didn't have to tell me all that," she confessed after a while.

"I wouldn't have had to, you'll hear everyone's whole life stories during your tour of the manor, Steph and Dick will make sure of it."

"Wait… did you say Dick? As in Dick Grayson?"

"Yes why?"

"As in the trolling little menace that follows me at school just to bug me?"

"Most likely."

Artemis dropped her head against the window, staying at Wayne Manor just got a little less appealing.

* * *

"Whoa," Artemis muttered as the limo turned up the drive to the famous Wayne Manor, the building looked a lot bigger in real life than it did on the T.V or in the magazines. Whenever she and Bette hung out with Jason it was always at one of their places, never his.

"Tt, they really can't mind their own business," Damian shook his head.

Artemis followed his gaze to see several faces pressed up against the window staring out at them.

"And I had those polished to perfection this morning as well," sighed a voice from the front of the limo. It had been the first time the driver had spoken so far and Artemis now knew that he was British.

Damian rolled his eyes and undid his seatbelt, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

By the time Artemis had got her stuff out the limo, the entire Wayne family plus two surprising but familiar faces were approaching, one of her two best friends at GA and Grayson's girlfriend that totally wasn't his girlfriend.

"Bette?" she asked as the blonde pulled her into a hug.

"Artemis are you ok? I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine Bette, just a little shocked is all," Artemis assured.

"Come on Kane," Jason rolled his eyes, "Crock's as tough as nails and you know it."

"Too right," Artemis agreed, pulling him into a headlock and ruffling up his hair. For the past day she had been reciting one thing over and over again in her head, _'Keep a brave face, it'll all be ok'_. Repeating that sentence was the only thing stopping her from breaking down.

"Seeing as you already know Jason, he can do the introductions," smiled a woman stood near the back of the group. Bruce's eyes widened and he was about to protest but Jason cut him off.

"Fine, this is Selina and Bruce; they're the parents of this insane 'family'. Then there's Alfred who's like the god of awesomeness-"

"And cookies!" Grayson chimed.

"He's our butler. The squeaky dog toy is Dick but you knew that and the girl he's joined at the hip to is Barbara the Commish's daughter. Then there's Kane who nobody likes-"

"HEY!"

"What? It's the truth," Jason defended.

"Just carry on," Bruce sighed.

"There's Cass who's pretty cool, she doesn't talk 24/7 hence why she's my favourite sister."

At that two older girls looked absolutely scandalised while Cass herself just smirked silently.

"Steph on the other hand doesn't shut up, I'm not kidding, she talks in her sleep. If you're going to hang out with her you should invest in some ear plugs.

"I do not talk in my sleep," Steph snorted.

"Yeah you do," everyone else responded in unison.

"Stop interrupting me!" Jason exclaimed, "Then there's Tim or as Steph calls him Timpon. He's a suck up nerd with 0 personality and the complete opposite of Helena who doesn't have a serious bone in her body and has the IQ of a brick. And you've already had the pleasure of meeting Damian who as you can already tell has no social skills whatsoever."

Artemis was biting her lip to hold in the laughter by the time Jason finished talking.

Bruce sighed, "And that Selina is why Jason never does the introductions."

* * *

Immediately after entering the Manor, Artemis was breath taken; it had to be the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. After gorming for about 3 minutes Steph had dragged her into a dining room that had to be bigger than her own apartment.

"You'll catch flies Sweetie," Helena smirked, pushing the blonde's jaw back up as she took a seat at the table.

Artemis stood back awkwardly as she watched everyone sit down, wondering if she was supposed to sit in a certain place.

Bruce was, obviously, at the top of the table with Selina to his left followed by Tim, Steph, Dick and Barbara. To Bruce's right sat Damian, Helena, Cass, Jason and Bette. With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, Bette scooted down a place and tugged Artemis into the seat between her and Jason.

"You could at least try not to stick out like a sore thumb you know," Bette muttered.

"Seriously Bette? The toilet paper here probably costs more than I'll ever make in my life how am I supposed to fit in?" Artemis whispered.

"Hey, I grew up on the streets and I fit in fine," Jason pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you fit in great," Bette agreed sarcastically, pointing to a patch of dirt on his cheek, "Because all of Gotham's finest fall out of trees in their spare time."

"I did not fall out of it!"

"Of course not, but your descent would have probably been more graceful if your fat hadn't caused the branch to break."

"Are you two always like this?" Artemis asked as the two argued over her.

"Pretty much," Babs shrugged, hearing the question, "It's actually quite entertaining after a while."

"They're not this bad at school."

"Well at school he's the badass cool guy and she's the stuck up prefect so they don't want to be seen arguing with each other but here the gloves come off and the claws come out. You'll just have to get used to it."

Artemis sighed, this was going to be even more stressful than she'd imagined.

* * *

**Ok, I'll admit it, I love Bette and Jason. I just think they're two characters that would really clash but at the same time have this awesome friendship since they're both so stubborn. Anyway this might be the last chapter I post until next week I'm not sure I'm going to try really hard I promise!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and support and a special thank you ****noaverageangel****for wishing me luck on my tests :)**

**-KC**


End file.
